


The final face

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: When he came to the detective's cell, this wasn't what he had been expecting to see.





	The final face

**Author's Note:**

> What if Yomiel saw the picture Jowd drew of him? This doesn't actually seem to happen in canon, considering how Yomiel questioned Jowd remembering him, so this is more of a hypothetical thing.

Yomiel had paid another visit to the imprisoned detective, through his usual way over the telephone line. It gave him a sense of immense satisfaction to see the bearded man trapped behind bars, suffering for a crime he had claimed to commit all for the sake of his daughter. That satisfaction was even greater when he knew the execution that he himself had arranged by simply manipulating the Justice Minister was looming ever closer.

The fool actually wanted to be executed, which was honestly a little disappointing. It would have been much more interesting had Jowd actually not wanted it, then Yomiel could have watched him despair over a fate he would be unable to escape, trapped inside this building and trying not to think about how many days he had left.

Oh well. It would be good enough just knowing he was dead.

The blond man saw Jowd lightly sketching on the easel with a pencil. This action suggested that he was drawing an outline for yet another face he was about to paint.

"You never get tired of painting faces, do you?" Yomiel commented. He supposed everyone needed a hobby especially in a place like prison. There was only so much boredom someone could take.

Ten years of it was quite enough for him. Soon he would be out of his own prison; a prison that existed only for him.

"Well, let's see who you're going to paint now." It wasn't like he really cared. He was merely curious about who the detective had chosen to draw this time. During his jail time, he had painted a great many faces - of the Inspector, Lynne, Alma, and Kamila, to name just a few.

Yomiel moved closer so that he could see the drawing. As he saw the face depicted on the easel, shock slammed into him.

That was his own face there.

He was lost for words, staring blankly at the grey lines.

Why had the detective chosen to drawn him? It had been ten long years since he faced off against Detective Jowd, held a little girl hostage and had his life stolen away. He had doubted that Jowd had even thought about him once since the incident but apparently that wasn't the case.

What was the meaning of painting a picture like this? Why would he paint a picture of the man he had chased down to his death?

Guilt?

No, he doubted that. Like any of them actually felt any guilt over the crime they had committed. They just went on with their lives and forgot about him. Or he thought... but clearly the detective hadn't forgotten him after all.

"Heh." Yomiel curled his lip back in a sneer. He wondered if Jowd would be painting that picture if he knew this was the face of the man responsible for his wife's death. Of course he had no idea, the poor fool, he still thought his daughter had accidently caused it.

Jowd stepped back from the easel, gazing intently at the drawing. His chest heaved and a deep sigh escaped him. Yomiel studied his face, trying to read his expression. Was that a hint of sadness in his eyes?

"I made a big mistake that day," Jowd spoke suddenly. "I never should have done what I did."

Yomiel balled up his fists, a surge of anger coursing through him. "Damn right you shouldn't have!" he yelled at the unwitting painter. "Do you have any idea what you did? Of course you don't. I lost everything because of you! You think a painting is going to make it better?!"

He so badly wanted to vent his fury by lashing out at the detective. It was just too bad he didn't have his own body here with him. Maybe he would have introduced Detective Jowd to his fist and relished the sight of it caving in his oblivious face. That pitiful fool would certainly have deserved it and more.

"I stole your life away, Yomiel."

Hearing him actually admit what he had done caught Yomiel off guard but it didn't do anything to quench the flames of anger burning away inside his soul. "It wasn't just my life you stole, you ignorant bastard. You took Sissel's as well! Because of you, I lost the woman I love and I spent ten long years suffering and alone. Your suffering behind bars was nothing compared to mine. Of course you don't even understand that, do you? None of you have any idea!"

Yomiel couldn't stand listening to him talk like this any longer and decided to take action. Even if he couldn't physically strike him down, there were still other methods. Time came to a standstill and a wave of blue washed over his surroundings. One quick jump over to the detective's core and he was clutching onto the strings of his newest puppet.

Jowd's body gave a little jerk as he turned around. One leg forward, then another. His steps were a little shaky but it was nothing Yomiel couldn't handle. People were so weak and feeble; always easy for him to manipulate at will.

"This is going to hurt a bit. It's only what you deserve, Detective. I'm really looking forward to your execution, you know, got it marked down in my calendar and everything. When they stick you in that chair, I'm going to be watching and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

He pitched Jowd's body forward, flinging it against the wall. His head made a satisfying thud upon impact. Yomiel continued to throw him against the wall like a rag doll.

"It's a pity you don't know the real reason why you're being executed. I would like you to be spending your final seconds of life wishing you had never taken my life away. You'll probably be thinking of your wife, won't you?"

Yomiel flung Jowd at the wall one last time, slamming his face into the cold steel, then released him. Jowd collapsed to the floor with a dazed expression on his face, his hands coming up to clutch at his head. Blood started to drip from his bruised nose.

"What just happened?" he muttered.

"Goodbye, Detective Jowd," Yomiel said coldly. "I'll see you again on the day you die." He left the cell and disappeared down the nearby phone, leaving Jowd in his state of utter confusion.


End file.
